


Going For It

by MapleTreeway



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also first kisses BAM, fluff fluff fluff, gay-ass content but when is yuri on ice not gay lol, viktor wearing yuuri's glasses ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway
Summary: “You really can’t see without these things, huh, Yuuri?”Yuuri turned around in surprise, eyebrows raising when he saw Viktor wearing his glasses. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “You aren’t supposed to wear those!”Viktor laughed and danced out of his player’s reach. “Do your glasses fog up when you kiss someone, Yuuri?” “What kind of question is that?” Yuuri asked, completely taken aback. His cheeks flared up and embarrassment fluttered within him. Trust Viktor to bring up such subjects unabashedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely friend december gave me this idea ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> first time writing them, so I apologize in advance

“You really can’t see without these things, huh, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around in surprise, eyebrows raising when he saw Viktor wearing his glasses. He looked oddly adorable with them on, the blue highlighting his eyes and helping to provide a further contrast against his platinum blond hair. It made his cheeks dust red, which wasn’t hard to do when it came to the subject of Viktor, and he found himself slightly speechless. After a moment or two of processing, he blinked and reached his hand out. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “You aren’t supposed to wear those!”

Viktor laughed and danced out of his player’s reach. The bed creaked under his sudden weight, the glasses skewing lopsided as he tried to steady himself upright. “Everything’s so _blurry.”_

“Because they aren’t the right prescription for you.”

“It must be so strange to have such poor eyesight,” Viktor remarked, as if Yuuri hadn’t said anything. “How do you skate with it?”

“Contacts. Now please give my glasses back.”

Viktor took them off and tossed them to Yuuri, who fumbled to catch them before placing them on a nearby desk. He then collapsed on the bed with his arms outstretched, saying, “Do your glasses fog up when you kiss someone, Yuuri?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Yuuri asked, completely taken aback. His cheeks flared up and embarrassment fluttered within him. Trust Viktor to bring up such subjects unabashedly.

“A fair one.”

Yuuri stammered, at a loss for words. How was he supposed to know if his glasses fogged up? He had never kissed anyone before, never done anything even _remotely_ to that extent. At 23 years old he was woefully inexperienced, and had come to the conclusion that he was just a late bloomer in that regard. 

Besides, it was not a fair question at all. Viktor probably had kissed tons of people by now, what with the way he wrapped everyone around his finger. Which wasn’t a bad thing - quite the contrary. It was just different from that of Yurri’s own experience; it turned his stomach to knots.

Viktor shifted his position on the bed so that he lay on his side, his arm propping his head up, his blue eyes meeting Yuuri’s brown. It was a curious expression laced with an undertone of something more. “Yuuri,” he said, drawing out his name. “Have you never kissed anyone?”

“That’s - that’s a personal question.”

“And as your coach it would be better if I knew personal things about you.”

Somehow in a small way Yuuri very much doubted that.

“It’s okay if you haven’t,” Viktor went on to say.

“Then no, I haven’t.”

And with that confession came the fire of feeling inadequate. Of feeling like a mortal to a sex god. Of feeling like he had just lost a competition of some sort. Yuuri blushed further and buried his nose back into his book, hoping Viktor would get the message and let him read about skating techniques in peace.

But Viktor being Viktor didn’t drop it.

“Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss someone?”

Yuuri felt his heart go a bit faster than normal. It was probably good he was sitting on the floor for this conversation, now that he thought about it. “Yes,” he answered.

 _“Now_ we’re getting somewhere,” Viktor said, sitting up and crossing his legs. “Who was it? Was it a girl? A boy?”

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Like I said, I’m your coach.”

Yuuri didn’t answer, which was a bad move because it just made Viktor slide off the bed and next to him on the floor. He was close - so close - and that all too familiar notion of closing the distance crossed Yuuri’s mind again. Just like it had been ever since Viktor showed up and started coaching him. There had been a few times where they had almost kissed; where Yuuri felt as if his heart would explode and his mind turn to mush; where they were a mere centimeters apart from one another. But all those past instances hadn’t worked out for whatever reason, much to his dismay.

The cool touch of Viktor’s fingertips against his knee made Yuuri’s thoughts spiral to dust. “Yuuri,” he said, drawing out his name again albeit softer now, “tell me who.”

Yuuri couldn’t stand the way Viktor started to lean closer; couldn’t stand the way Viktor slid his fingers across his knee so that now his whole hand grasped it; couldn’t _stand_ that look Viktor was giving him. He wanted nothing more than to bridge that stupid gap between them and kiss him forever. 

But he couldn’t, because Viktor was his coach, and players didn’t kiss their coaches. Not to mention the sheer lack of experience definitely rendered him a green kisser. Yuuri didn’t want to kiss Viktor green, he wanted to kiss him as he deserved to be kissed - with at least some experience behind it. Some idea of what he was doing.

Yuuri’s eyes tore away from Viktor’s blue ones to stare involuntarily at his lips. The subtle smell of Viktor's cologne drifted over him, and he took a sharp breath in. He was so close, not as close as he had been on that ice rink that one day, but still close.

“Do you want to be kissed?” Viktor asked, tone low.

Yuuri found himself nodding, unable to form a coherent sentence.

And then - _oh_ \- Viktor’s lips pressed against his own. Soft and careful, not pushing Yuuri to do anything, not using tongue. The knots inside Yuuri released, making his eyes widen in pleasant surprise. His heart did somersaults and his mind ran sprints. Viktor was kissing him. Viktor was his first kiss. Viktor Viktor _Viktor._ His idol, his coach, his inspiration, had his lips on his and was cupping his face with one hand. _Oh._

Within a few seconds it was over, and they parted. Yuuri ghosted his fingertips over where Viktor’s lips had been, blushing furiously. Viktor leaned against the bed, his face sporting his own light blush, and gave him a fond smile. “Not bad for a first kiss,” he remarked.

“I-I know I’m not a good kisser,” Yuuri stammered out, feeling a million times smaller than he had been just a few seconds ago. “But I would like to...What I’m trying to - sorry...I would like to kiss you again.”

Viktor laughed, and it went to his eyes.

And Yuuri went for it.


End file.
